


Trivial

by MasKaiHilFantic



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasKaiHilFantic/pseuds/MasKaiHilFantic
Summary: Something trivial can be something meaningful between two individuals.
Relationships: Casca/Guts (Berserk)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	Trivial

"Guts!"

"What part of no don't you understand?"

_Thawack!_

"Ugh," Guts flinched. "I don't know what's come over you Casca, but ever since you got that damn phone you've been on my tails and insisting on taking a picture!"

"I need a phone wallpaper, Guts. And you're my boyfriend," a stoic and stone-faces Casca bluntly admitted. "So I need you to pose topless and have me a take a picture of you." Of all the things Casca would've demanded, Guts thought, this was the last thing she'd ask for.  
Then again she had the tendency to surprise her boyfriend.

"Bullshit." C _rack!_ Another sharp right to his square jaw.

Something about women and technology was escaping Guts' logic, but whatever it was he didn't choose to let it in. Casca has been insisting on buying the latest phone brand for herself, and why not. After all God's servants are thankful of His blessings and utilize them to their fullest potential. At least that was Casca's theory.

And poor Guts; he loved the ebony female with all his heart & soul, but a man can only take so much. And when it involves an inanimate object that 'causes the already brainless sheeple to turn into walking dead'—or so how Guts put it—it made him…twitch.

He was willing to bear any and every pain for his beloved Casca; every wound, every word, every feeling. He was willing to put himself and his safety at stake just to see her smile intact.

But technology was a big no-no for the grumpy male. And Casca knew it.

"C'mon! It's just one picture! Besides it won't take too long," this was unlike her, but she was almost hopping around the gruff Guts, phone in hand, just to take a picture of him and use it as her phone's wallpaper.

"You know for a fearless female whose constitution allows no cracks sure has herself swooning over a piece of plastic and metal."

"Ow!" Casca landed a hammering blow right on top of Guts' noggin, shaking the hulking man a bit. She sure was on his nerves.

"It's called a 'smart' phone, idiot! But you wouldn't know that would you Guts?" She hissed at the still clueless male. But could one blame him? Casca never showed such an enamored side, especially towards a godforsaken electronic device!

Then it hit him…

"Hmph! Well if you're not going to pose for me then I guess I'll have to find someone else to pose!" With a stiff turn of the cheek Casca sauntered off away from Guts whose mind was still connecting dots. He didn't realize that they'd been connected already.

"Casca, she…"

She was showing off this side of her to Guts only. She had a choice; choices in fact. She knew it, and so did Guts. But he had seen her every inch; her every maneuver engraved in his mind, every word, every action, even every thought, he felt.

She was sharing this excited side of herself to the man whom she once considered a threat, and this is how he was repaying her?

His eyes snapped wide, he immediately rushed to the marching female and just in time. She was heading out to God knows where and Guts had to get her back, back to him.

"Stop," he lunged at her from behind, catching her in a tight embrace. She yelped before the collision caused both individuals to fall on the floor with Guts taking the impact. Casca fell on his chest and immediately felt his heart thump against her skin. She was a quick thinker; she knew what Guts was thinking about.

"Casca," without saying another word Guts immediately began ruffling and rubbing her hair, trying to calm the already still female. She still felt his mighty heart slam against her skin, each thump. She lifted her gaze to meet his soothing and worrying gaze. And before she knew it her lips were enveloped against his.

The kiss wasn't anything special; just a small pecker. But they somehow managed to spill a thousand words into a moment or less. Pulling back, Guts sat straight and immediately took off his shirt. The female blushed hard; again not the first time something like this had happened. But whenever it did, it felt something else, something unknown. She hugged herself, lowering her gaze while her phone was resting in her lap, Guts approached her and her heart beat faster.

"Guts…" she closed her eyes, expecting the pleasure of his touch again. A second passed, two seconds; three seconds…she felt nothing. Only later when she opened her eyes she saw Guts with Casca's phone in his hand, his other arm behind his back and with the cheesiest smile plastered over his mug, he snapped a picture.

"Here," he handed the female her phone back. "Don't ever scare me like that again," he whispered in her ear before getting up and heading back. She looked at the picture. There was her lover; Guts. The most corny, 70s porno-star gaze and the goofiest smile complimenting his physique. She blushed hard, bit her lip and pressed the device to her chest, shaking her head.

"Oh, Guts, silly, silly Guts.. And to think he wasn't going to hurt my feelings over a stupid phone..." she gently chuckled before getting up and heading to her Guts. She didn't know what to call him at that point, but 'her Guts' seemed fine at the moment.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I finished the original Berserk, I needed something light-hearted. I know I know it turned sappy. I can't help myself. I hope you enjoyed it. My apologies if they both went out of character. But I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
